parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Rusty to the Rescue's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories US episodes. Rusty to the Rescue and Other Stories *In Granpuff, Duke is seen hauling a boxcar, and a caboose, watching Stuart and Falcon leave with eight freight cars, coupled to each other. As Stuart and Falcon bump their two cars into each other, Rheneas passes by with a passenger train with Stuart taking four freight cars and a caboose. As Duke goes by hauling three freight cars and a caboose, he tells Stuart and Falcon about Smudger, who was a show off, that rolled roughly, pulling and pushing freight cars, and often came off the rails. Duke with the Breakdown Train later tricks Smudger into being a generator. Duke, Stuart, and Falcon pull and push their freight cars and cabooses all their little railway. When the railway is closed down, Skarloey with a coach and a caboose, takes the visitors to take Stuart and Falcon away, with their freight cars, only for Duke to be left alone in his warm shed. *In Sleeping Beauty, Rheneas with a coach and a caboose arrives at a station to give to Skarloey, who sets off on a trip to rescue Duke. As Duke gets loaded onto two flatbeds with two coaches and a caboose coupled behind, Skarloey and Rheneas pull Duke to his new home. *In A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Skarloey and Rheneas, hauling their coaches and cabooses, to work on their narrow gauge railway. When Peter Sam, who used to be Stuart, and Sir Handel, who used to be Falcon, have arrived past Thomas, who was pulling each six freight cars and caboose, and Percy, who was hauling four freight cars and a caboose, Sir Handel and Peter Sam find the shed as an old shack. Sir Handel decides to go away to get three coaches and even a caboose. Since he didn't like the look of the coaches and called them cattle cars, Sir Handel arrives at the station, because he was not used to coaches. As Gordon arrives with the Wil Nor Wester on his four coach passenger train, Sir Handel later comes off the rails for leaving his coaches and caboose and refusing to get some freight cars for the quarry. As Peter Sam arrives with a freight car and caboose, Sir Handel limps slowly back to the shed for getting himself into a lot of trouble. *In Rusty Helps Peter Sam, Rheneas and Peter Sam are seen hauling freight cars and coaches and cabooses. As Harold flies past Duke, who was hauling two coaches and caboose, he meets Rusty, hauling two freight cars and a caboose. As Sir Handel shunts several narrow gauge freight cars together, he pretends to be ill with Gordon helping. Peter Sam, his coaches, and Rusty take Sir Handel's freight cars to the quarry. When a crash occurs with Peter Sam getting hurt, Rusty gives Peter Sam a caboose, before Peter Sam, battered, limps slowly, with his funnel cracked and boiler dented. *In Rusty to the Rescue, Rusty is seen hauling two freight cars and a caboose in springtime, and as he is having a drink, Rusty, adviced by Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, decides to go to the other railway to rescue a Bluebell engine named Stepney, after Gordon passes by with an eight freight car working with a caboose coupled behind. After rescuing the Bluebell engine, Stepney is mended and given a new coat of paint, before pulling three coaches on his branchline. *In Thomas and Stepney, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice meet Percy, hauling three freight cars and a caboose. Stepney, with two coaches, after meeting Rusty, hauling two freight cars, and a caboose, goes to the Island of Sodor to meet Thomas. As Duck and Stepney bring in lots of coaches, Stepney pulls a special train for Thomas, who later adopts Stepney as his canine buddy. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, his annoyed face, his sad face, and his surprised face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, tired face, and his surprised face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy